


Dumbledoor and the Sparkle Thing

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Littering, Bad Humor, Disappointment, False Identity, Gen, Judgemental children, do not copy to another site, idk - Freeform, lol, not a person, of the shiny thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Dumbledoor spots something shiny and sets off to discover what it is
Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dumbledoor and the Sparkle Thing

Dumbledoor was having a good day. The weather was warm and sunny, a rarity for Hogwarts, and it was the weekend so he could relax some. The headmaster had donned a comfortable set of robes with acrobatically inclined fish on them, a golden yellow color background of fabric which stood out against the blue and green fish.

He glanced out the window as he walked past on his way to make himself a cup of tea and stopped when something flashed as light reflected off of it. A shiny dot winked at him from the distance, nestled in the grass down by the lake.

Curiosity overwhelmed him and Dumbledoor made his way through the castle, occasionally looking through the windows he passed to see if he could spot the shiny thing again. Perhaps it was a coin, or a mysterious artifact, or perhaps it was a prank item. He lost sight of the shiny area as he went down the stairs into the Entrance Hall and made his way outside, walking in random paths across the grass and around the school grounds, trying to find where he had last spotted the item.

Students watched him go past with curious expressions and a few even asked him what he was doing, to which he replied that he was enjoying a walk in the nice weather. The students who he told this to gave him a skeptical look and rolled their eyes, used to the eccentricity of the headmaster by now.

Finally, just about as he was going to give up, Dumbledoor spotted the shiny thing again, now under a tree. Rushing towards it, he beamed widely at his discovery as he picked it up, only to realize it was a piece of trash, a wrapper from a mundane candy bar.

Deflating in disappointment, he tossed the wrapper back on the ground and turned to leave, only to find a judgemental first year Hufflepuff watching him. Smiling awkwardly at her, he bent down and picked it up again, miming ‘whoops, what a clutz I am’ as he did so. He didn’t seem to get the point across as the Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow before vanishing through the trees.

Shoving the trash in his pocket, Dumbledoor made his way back to the castle, much more subdued than he had been before. He took a seat at the staff table for lunch and tried to act normal, but he wasn’t fooling anyone and Pomona Sprout lasted all of about 30 seconds before asking him what was wrong. 

“Oh, nothing…” He said, waving a hand in the air vaguely and smiling in a manner that looked more like a grimace.

“Honestly.” Snape muttered from beside Sprout and whispered something in her ear before snorting and finishing his coffee. He stood up and left the Great Hall with his robes swooping dramatically behind him. Dumbledore crossed his arms with a frown, not liking how he was being treated.

Pomona mumbled under her breath, “I swear this man is a child.” and smiled pityingly at him. “I’m sure something nice will happen later and your day will get better.” She said kindly, before turning to talk with Minerva. 


End file.
